This invention deals with compositions of matter that have surfactant properties in aqueous solutions and adhesion properties when cured, including co-curing with reactive organic compounds. The presence of a large number of silanols on the molecules of this invention creates a solubility or disperseability of these molecules in aqueous solutions that is not obtainable from the quaternary salt monomers per se. These materials, when cured, have very good adhesion to solid substrates, and when cured with reactive organic molecules, provide adhesion to solid substrates. It should be noted that these molecules provide very good adhesive properties to bond various solid substrates to each other. The inventors herein are not aware of any like molecules in the prior art.